Pour l'amour de Adam et Eve (For the love of Adam and Eve)
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: "To kill-is Love." Taken after KarlHeinz's Plot as he starts his plan on creating a grand stage of his own death by using his own family member. More like 'monologue' than an active dialogue story. [Rated M for Karl's cruelty lol]
1. Chapter 1 : To Kill is Love

Pour l'amour de Adam et Eve.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Fyi, I have my own view of Karlheinz's characteristic, taken from Diabolik lovers Haunted dark bridal and his real appearance on More Blood. Eventhough those two games are supposed to be alternate reality, I tried to combine the feel I got from the two of it and made one true Karl for myself ww Anyway, just enjoy this. Also, I have no French knowledge yet I wrote the title in French ww Oh well~ just enjoy and feel the 'Karlheinz' I created for my own satisfaction~ w<p>

* * *

><p>Karlheinz sat in his study room in the castle. He had enjoyed his macaroons and his cup of hot tea Unusually, for a vampire like him to enjoy human's food. It didn't quench his thirst, nor fulfilling his hunger yet he just found it nice to eat. Even by now, he was ordering his loyal servant to make another pot of red tea. While he was awaiting it, he glanced again at the stack of papers on the top of his table.<p>

Meticulously tidy as always, he had placed the discarded envelopes in one neat pile. They had been opened very carefully, with the paper-knife in the form of a miniature sword which are sharp enough for him to use for almost 'anything'. A second pile contained those party invitation he found of no interest which in a moment he would order his servant to dispose it. The third pile consisted of those letters which would require an answer of some kind, or at least an acknowledgement. Karl just recently made his way into human's ministry of justice thus why, there was quite a lot of legal letters regarding his position as one of high judge.

Karl took a soft sigh. His life had gone downfall lately. No, not in term of weaker or lost his glory. He was bored. Karl was the strongest vampire exist. No one could even stand as his equal. Thus why, everything grown to be boring for him. He wanted a new thrill, a new challenge. Yet everything came to his grasp way too easy. He went to the human world for the same reason, to ward away his boredom. He tried multiple jobs, from musician, to novelist, painter, teacher until the recent one, as Judge, of course all of it under different alias and different appearance since he was the master of disguise. And yet, if the perfection of Vampire creature couldn't even meet his expectation, how could a livestock do better?

And yet, Karl remained on his work, climbing the stairs to the top of ministry. Giving out final verdict always brought a small satisfaction to him as he always enjoyed to be the one who took control over someone's fate. But again, it wasn't enough to keep him entertained. He actually had his another motive. He could read those humans mind and of course, it didn't need a genius to know how dirty human world could be. Friend could be a foe in a split second. The words they let off always so sweet yet poisonous at the same time. To see such thing was always hilarious and it was one of a few things that kept Karl slightly away from the boredom. Looking at some member of parliaments made their way to the top by using a dirty trick, he was actually intriguing by it. He was thinking to infiltrate the parliament as well, widen his control over humans. Slipped into their highest hierarchy with a sweet temptation before twisted it into endless torture. But again, it was rather easy to made his way into parliament and when he realized it, he already gained the trust among his peers. Seemed like his plan would bear the fruit sooner than he expected but again, what should he do if he achieving the upper world already?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his servant - with that second pot of tea. He smiled faintly at the scent of tea, poured another go into his cup. His mind still wanders, filled with a more plan to do. But no matter how many plans he had, he always back to the square one since he knew it well that he would able to get everything he wanted and he'd ended up dwelling with boredom for more. And to kill long lived vampire with boredom was even more painful than a silver bullet.

"Long lived vampire, eh.." He muttered to himself before he sipped the tea, felt the lukewarm sweetness filled his mouth. "…Perhaps, it's time for me to die..?" He placed the cup, glanced at the dark sky behind his window. He had never thought to die, not that he ever felt his live threatened. Everything solved rather easily and no one even strong enough to plant the seed of fear in the vampire lord's heart. He started to wonder, how was it felt to be afraid? How was it felt to get hunted?

A soft giggle caught his ear and once again averted his attention. He stood up, walked closer to the window as he watched a figure of beautiful lady in the garden. Her purple hair swayed elegantly following the rhythm of wind as she walked proudly, walking side to side with a man who looked at her fondly. She was Karl's wife, Cordelia.

Cordelia was the demon king's daughter. Her beauty was widely known and also her demonic blood which able to draw out one potential power to the fullest. Not to forget her infamous reputation as the best one on the bed, a manifestation of sweet lust. A lot of lords were after her, including Karlheinz himself, who longed for her sweetest blood. A beauty was a sin probably created for her sake as her perfectness brought war between lords for her attention. And yet, Karl rose in between, managed to caught her attention and made her accepted his proposal, turned her into his bride and Vampire queen. It wasn't easy to eliminate most of his competitors but Karl would never fail on obtaining what he wanted.

Karl shifted his gaze to the man she left alone in the garden. Ritcher, his younger brother. His melancholic eyes always landed that dearly to the demon princess. Since long time ago, Ritcher always loved her, called her passionately under her breath as he worshipped her beauty. Karl knew it well how much his brother longed for the seductress. And for that very reason, Karl decided to capture the demon princess in his grasp. Yes, aside of her blood, his other motive was to play with his brother, toying with his feeling for the beautiful lady.

"Poor Ritcher. He would never able to be something. Nor to get anything…As long as I exist." He chuckled, opened the window wide as he reached out his hand. The couple of vampires looked up, met his overwhelming crimson gaze.

"Come, Cordelia. I will embrace you.." His words obviously brought smile on the vampire lady. Without any more thought, the lady teleported to his side, along with a naughty giggle as she hugged his firm body. He chuckled, turned their position slightly before he kissed her lips passionately as he slowly stroked her body. His lips were kissing her hungrily yet his eyes looked out to the window where Ritcher looked at them with helpless expression. Karl always loved that expression, knowing it must hurt him deeply to see his beloved woman fell into the arms of his own brother. And of course, Ritcher's suffering brought him satisfaction.

A soft moan of the seductive vampire lady brought another smirk between their heated kisses. He slowly, pulled her corsage down as he let the curtain hid their bodies, let Ritcher witnessed nothing but voice of his beloved woman called Karl's name lustfully between the moans and her plead along with shadows of two vampires sharing their darkest desires.

* * *

><p>Karl slid open the curtain, looked at the darkened sky above. Death might be thrilling but just like any creature in the world, successor was necessary. Of course, Karl himself wanted a successor. He was thinking to 'die' anytime soon but he couldn't do it unless he found a capable person for taking his part. His crimson eyes glanced to the side, looked at the lady who looked at him seductively as she laid on her back on the bed. It had been a while for the two of them together, even doing the rituals and yet, there was no sign of Cordelia getting pregnant.<p>

"Say.." he said, breaking the silent after their usual rough play. "Have you ever thinking of dying?" Karl could see a sight of confusion in the face of his wife. As someone who destined to be immortal, of course that kind of thing didn't even come to her mind. "….I think I want to feel that. 'Dying'." Another stern expression appeared on the woman's face. Of course, the demon princess questioned his husband for his sudden statement. Karl turned his eyes back to the sky as he continued.

"This world started to bore me. No more thrills. No more challenge. I want to feel that 'dying'. Sadly.. No one is even strong enough to wound me. Hmph.." He snorted lightly as he raked his hair.

She didn't understand what he meant, or she refused to. Karl actually could understand her mind. For her, who found salvation behind carnal desire, Karl's words might sound unreasonable afterall.

"To kill..is the best love.." He whispered, under his own breath before he landed his eyes on her, smiled lightly as he muttered another words. "Why don't you kill me, Cordelia?" His words of course made the vampire lady widened her eyes in shock. Karl knew it too well, she wouldn't do it. She loved him more than anything, more than her own self and he knew she wouldn't even want to end his life.

"You love me, right…? You love me…" He muttered, cupped his own chin as he drowned in thought. "That's why it's not use.." He found a realization ad he looked at her.

"Leave, Cordelia. I have no more business with you." He said, more like a command as he walked toward a desk, took one book from his collection and run his sight on it. He ignored Cordelia's words, he just glanced sharply at her, made her to do as he wished even he knew deep inside she was angry for what he done. But again, not that he cared about it. Karl returned his gaze to the book, read it slightly before he chuckled lightly. He knew Cordelia was the only one who could defeat him. But again, she was madly in love with him, thus why she couldn't do it. He hoped the son from Vampire lord and Demon king's daughter would be enough to end his boredom for eternity, yet she couldn't even give him one.

"If 'love' get in the way.. why don't turn it into hate..?" He muttered, rested his chin over his palm as he continued. "But first, I shall find a successor. It is more important than anything.." His eyes looked at the side, one of envelope to a ballroom party was placed there. He took the envelope, opened it and read the content. He had never even once interested in such party but now, it'd be different. "I'm not patient enough to wait, am I?" He muttered, kissed the invitation with a devilish smirk over his face.

* * *

><p>It was a total chaos when Karl took Beatrix, another Vampire aristocrat to be his second wife. The cause of the chaos, of course his first wife, Cordelia. Karl met Beatrix in one of party that he attended. As usual, a lot of women tried to get Karl's attention and Beatrix wasn't the exception. Yet, she did it differently. She didn't overreacted to get his attention but he managed to amaze him by how intelligent the lady was. They didn't talk much, and words didn't even needed between them. The two of them soon reached agreement. With no love but merits as the reason for their marriage. Beatrix needed Karl to regain the place for her in the society and of course, Karl needed her only for giving birth to his sons.<p>

Of course, Karl's decision brought wrath to the heart of Vampire queen. Cordelia couldn't accept it. Just like now, where she stormed into his study room with absolute anger. She looked even more furious to see Beatrix stood by the side of the vampire lord. Karl glanced at Beatrix, took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Beatrix, leave us alone.." Karl placed his forefinger over her lips before she could answer. "Now. I will meet you later." Beatrix had no choice but to follow his order. The second consort exchanged a stern glare with the other woman before she walked out and closed the door behind her back. Karl's eyes landed on Cordelia, as she started to question his decision.

"Cordelia…" Karl smiled lightly as he looked at her jade hues. "Since when did I need your permission to do something?" He said, calmly. He could see her biting her lips, trying to calm herself but it was useless. Her eyes betrayed her and spilled some bead of tears. Karl watched every drop of tear she shed for him with a soft smile over his lips. Beautiful, if Karl should said. To see the Demon king's beloved daughter cried over a betrayal when being faithful was something fragile. Cordelia landed her teary eyes to meet his gaze, she hugged herself as if to calm her trembling body but of course, her attempt was futile. She asked why did he do that to her.

"Why…? Why I wonder.." He chuckled lightly as he stood up, walking to her side and wiped her tears gently. "Perhaps, because I'm bored..?" He said, licked the tears off from his own thumb. "I'm not that patient to wait for you giving me child." She snapped once again, telling him that she was the only one who could give him what he wanted.

"Yes yes.. of course.." He said, watched her anger with a soft smile over his lips. "You are the demon king's daughter. You will never fail to meet my expectation. But again… Waiting is not my hobby. You should know it well, yes?" Before she managed to snap another word, Karl placed his finger over her lips. "Shh… You will still the number one.. Is it not enough?" A frown appeared on his forehead at the mention of Love. Cordelia felt it wouldn't enough since she wanted his love for herself. Karl chuckled, slowly reached for her chin and brought their faces close against each other.

"….What is love…?" He whispered, slowly crushed her lips and sealed her anger with a passionate kiss. Softly, he muttered between the bodies that pressed against each other. "Love is not enough…To kill..is love." And one again, the curtain fell. The scream of anger was turning into a sweet moan of pleasure. Beatrix closed her eyes as she leaned her back against the door where the sensual body craved for her husband. Beatrix bit her lips, slowly stroke her own belly as he swore that she would be the one who would climb to the top even if she was the second consort.


	2. Chapter 2 : PRIDE

Chapter 2 : Pride

Shuu, it was the name that KarlHeinz granted for the first son from Beatrix. The boy resembled Beatrix a lot, with the blue irises and blond hair. And just like how a father should be, Karl gave everything he could for Shuu. Fortunately, Shuu inherited his parent's intelligent. Shuu was a prodigy. He could learn everything rather fast. Because of that, Karl nurtured the boy as his golden son. They spent their times together quite often. Just like today, when Karl met Shuu in Beatrix's private mansion.

As usual, Shuu looked happy when he saw his father. He greeted Karl by the gate, happily told him about the musical piece that he recently learned. Karl and Shuu shared the same traits, both of them love musics, especially classical pieces. Shuu interested with Violin a lot and Karl used to bring him a lot of musical sheets for Shuu to learn.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you play it for me?" The vampire lord smiled gently, patted the head of young boy. The young boy nodded, ran off to the house to get his violin. Karl chuckled. He liked how innocent a young boy could be. And of course, the innocence would be even nicer when he spoiled it with pain. But not now. He didn't have enough material yet to sharpen Shuu. Not yet. But he knew he would get that material soon enough.

Karl headed to the gazebo, where he met Beatrix there with her tea sets, prepared specially as she knew Karl would visit her son today. She kept her stoic expression, looked as if she didn't really interested yet Karl realized it well. Beatrix had fallen for him. Even at first their relationship was nothing but merits, Beatrix started to give her all for the lord even that she knew that Karl had no use of her feeling.

"As usual, you picked fine wares." Beatrix just nodded, gracefully poured some tea into an empty cup and presented it for the lord. Karl accepted the cup, took a small sip of the tea before he placed it down.

"So, I believe you have something you need to tell me, right?" Karl said. He noticed it. Beatrix had another soul in her body. Of course, he knew. Afterall, it was himself who forced himself on her some days after she gave a birth to Shuu. Bathed in Beatrix's blood, he planted another part of him on her under a harsh ritual of vampire race. The reason was simple, to give him a 'tool' to sharpen Shuu for more

Beatrix nodded weakly, slowly whispered that she had the 'tool' Karl want in her womb already. Karl smiled, more like an empty one as his eyes remained heartless.

"Good work, Beatrix." He chuckled, glanced to the hallway where the young Shuu ran at his side with a violin in his hand.

"I expect no less from you." He stood up as he walked to Shuu, patted the young boy fondly and made the boy smiled happily to receive such love from his father as his mother watched from a far. With this, she proved her worth and she would have the lord only for herself.

* * *

><p>If the little Reiji could choose, he might be wished to born somewhere else. To have a perfect older brother who could do everything better than he did surely suffocated him a lot. But Karl expected no less from it.<p>

As Shuu grew into a prodigy, surely whatever Reiji could do wouldn't able to surpass him as Shuu already a 'perfection'. It stressed the little Reiji as he held up his man pride for not letting anyone to 'stomp' on him. He tried hard, harder than anyone else. And yet he could only on par with Shuu, or even worsen but he would never be more than 'perfect'. He swore that he would do everything that Shuu would never able to excel and someday, he would definitely beat the 'perfection'.

Even so, Karl had never given a different treatment for both of them. He showered them with his loves unconditionally. He gave them presents, bought everything they wanted. The little boys of course grew even more attached to the father. Even Reiji always appeared as aloof and as prideful as his mother, Karl could see the shine on his eyes everytime Karl praised him. But of course, Karl's kindness hid thousand thorns. He didn't need to be 'cruel' as he prepared a doll beforehand for that role. Their mother, Beatrix.

After giving a new violin to Shuu and an antique watch to Reiji, Karl went to meet his second consort. Beatrix stayed in her room, looked at the window as Karl went closer to her.

"You fulfilled your role well, Beatrix." That was Karl's first word as he hugged the lady from behind. Teasingly, he whispered into her ears.

"But that's all you could do." He placed a light kiss on her earlobe before he pulled back and smiled.

The beautiful lady knew that she had no more use for the vampire lord aside of making sure Shuu grew into a fine man, just like how her husband always wished for. For that very reason, Beatrix did her best. She made sure the best tutor for Shuu, forbad him from going out from the house and did nothing but to learn everything it needed for claiming the throne.

Beatrix closed her eyes briefly, clutched on her dress as she answered that she would never make Karl disappointed. Karl laughed, almost mocking the prideful aristocrat.

"We'll see about that later. Because I just received good news from my first lady." He smirked faintly, slowly walked out from the room, leaving the blue irises that widened in shock.

* * *

><p>It was some days before he went to Beatrix's mansion. Karl went to meet Cordelia after years he ignored her intentionally. He knew how many affairs Cordelia had behind his back. He knew how much Cordelia wanted his attention, or even his punishment. But Karl let her be, letting her did all she wanted. The vampire lord had never glance at her, no matter how many she begged, telling him that there was no one who could satisfy her but him. That she loved him more than anything and she would given up everything for him. But Karl ignored her, slowly planting another seed in Cordelia's heart. A seed of 'jealousy'.<p>

And the seed bloomed at the right time. Cordelia invited Karl to her mansion for a talk. Karl headed straight to Cordelia's room, where the seductress already waited him with her most appealing outfit. But again, Karl looked indifferent.

"And I hope you're inviting me here for a good news, Cordelia." Karl folded his arms in front of his chest. The demon king's daughter bit her lips before she shot her jade hues to meet the crimson one. But the overwhelming gaze from the almighty lord managed to make Cordelia looked down.

"If you have nothing else to say, my apologize but I have no reason to stay here. I will need to meet my sons after this." Karl intentionally pressed the word 'sons' with a devilish smirk. Cordelia clutched on her own clothes before she stood up, walked slowly to the king and brushes her hand against his chest. She tried to tease him, pressing her body against the lord as she seductively told him that if 'sons' were the only thing he needed then she'd give it to him. As many as he wanted. Karl laughed sarcastically, shaking his head.

"I don't need 'many' kids. I need the strongest one. You think a son from you would able to beat my first son?" Cordelia gritted her teeth, swearing that the blood of demon king that flowed on her veins would granted him the one he really needed.

"We'll see about that, right..? I don't need words, Cordelia. Prove it." He chuckled, accepting the sweet temptation as he drowned his fangs on Cordelia's neck, made the lady moaned in pleasure. His lips moved into a smirk, as he knew he would never do any miscalculation.

* * *

><p>The news of the pregnant Cordelia freaked Beatrix out. She knew it well that what Karl needed was the strongest one for his role. She realized the flower of 'fear' had bloomed from her seed of pride. She afraid that she would lost everything. She was scared that once again she would thrown into the lower hierarchy of the vampire aristocrats. She didn't want to lose anything. She had tried so hard to get into this phase. To the phase where everyone bow their body after her presence. She couldn't let a baby from the demon king's daughter ruined her perfect life.<p>

Beatrix felt as if she got chased by invisible enemy and it tortured her day and night. The sight of her getting forgotten by the lord caused much stress for her. She knew she had no choice but to make sure Shuu excelled in everything. She added more studies into his time. Sometimes, she even taught the young blond vampire by herself. She spent her time to make sure Shuu stayed perfect, no matter how much the young boy wanted to be free.

And of course, the domino effect happened. As Beatrix concentrated on Shuu, Reiji turned into an invisible boy. Beatrix didn't need Reiji thus she didn't even give a glance for him. No matter how much Reiji tried, Beatrix always pushed him away for bothering her time with Shuu. Every rejection crafted a big wound in Reiji's heart. He knew it was useless for him. He craved for attention yet he got none. The love turned into hatred. He despised Shuu, for being 'rebel' as the older boy always defying his mother and despised Beatrix, for counting on an 'useless' brother where Reiji had a confidence that he could do everything better. He swore that someday, he would 'turn' their eyes on him. Someday.

* * *

><p>Karl went to Beatrix's mansion after quite a while he was on absents. Even he had never once coming to meet Beatrix, he knew everything happened in the mansion. His 'eyes' were everywhere. And afterall, it was his plan all along and he had confidence that he would never ever miss.<p>

Shuu met Karl by the gates. This time, there was no smile, no exciting tone from the young boy. He looked tired and stressed up. Karl frowned, raked Shuu's hair with his gloved hand.

"Is something wrong, Shuu? You looked tired." Shuu shook his head, forced a smile. Karl lowered his body, brought his eye level as high as his older son. "You can always tell me, Shuu. If I could, I will definitely help you." Shuu looked down before he asked if he could hugged him. Karl chuckled.

"Of course." Shuu smiled and hugged the body of vampire lord. He felt a lot better whenever his father around. A little he knew that the nice father he knew was placing a sneer over his face. The nice father was nothing but his façade and little Shuu didn't know it. All Shuu knew that he should do his best for the sake of his father as well.

"That remind me.." Karl said, slowly parted themselves as he looked around. "I can't see your mother today. But if you see her, tell her that she should do something with the hole there." He said, pointed at the faraway wall.

"We can't let any human from nearby village infiltrating this mansion right?" Shuu nodded, his eyes locked at the wall his father told him.

Meanwhile, Karl smiled lightly, more to himself as he whispered.

"The temptation from the serpent always appears to be sweet, right?"

* * *

><p>Just like Adam who fell for the serpent, Shuu used the hole as his salvation. Rather than telling his mother to fix the hole, Shuu often sneaked out from the mansion from there. He saw a lot of thing outside the forest. And that was also the first time he met Edgar, the human boy who lived nearby. Soon enough, the two of them became friend and Edgar became a reason for Shuu to sneak out even more.<p>

Beatrix realized that sometimes, Shuu disappeared and she couldn't find him. Just like today, Beatrix looked for the young boy all over the mansion but she couldn't find him. Her body trembled, her fear once again hugged her tenderly. She didn't want to lose her position, nor her lord. She frantically called for Shuu. The yells could be heard by Reiji. Reiji assured his mother that he would find Shuu for her. The boy tried to touch the tremble shoulder of his mother yet once again, Beatrix swatted his hand away. Reiji adjusted his glasses before he turned around, trying to find Shuu.

But even he hated it, he tried to find Shuu. It was when he saw Karl walked into the mansion. Reiji greeted him politely, asked him if he saw Shuu.

"Shuu? Hm.. I just arrived so I don't know." He cupped his chin. "Ah yes, Reiji. Have anyone mend the wall?" Reiji frowned, surely he had no idea.

"I told Shuu to tell your mother about the hole over there. Seemed like no one has fix it. It'd be bad if human gets in, right?" Reiji blinked before he widened his eyes, turned his body fast toward the wall as Karl watched from afar with his sinister smile.

"My my… What a helpless kid.. All of you couldn't do much without my guidance, hm?" And then, a laughter of madness echoed as the vampire lord merged with the darkness, disappeared without any trace.

* * *

><p>Reiji gritted his teeth in frustration as he watched everything from afar. As his mother hysterically searched for Shuu, his good-for-nothing brother was having fun. With human, no less. Thing that should be a livestock became a 'close' friend of Shuu. The hatred grew even more as he thought that while he did his best, Shuu was playing hunter with human. He hated how carefree Shuu could be. How happy he could be around the human boy. He hated it when Shuu laughed nonchalantly. And how could Shuu 'lowered' his pride and play with 'food'?<p>

The more he watched it, the more he wanted to snap. His head filled with anger and hatred as he walked back to his house, thinking to strip the 'annoying' smile off from his older brother.

And then, the gritted teeth turned into a sadistic laugh. He covered his eyes, laughing maniacally as he saw the empty blue eyes. There was no smile, no more happiness reflected on Shuu's pale skin. He watched the village where Edgar lived burned in red flame and soon, turned into nothing but ashes.

As if it wasn't enough, Reiji insulted him. Reminded how useless Shuu was. Reiji was happy. For the very first of his life, he finally managed to stomp on the 'perfection' and the 'perfection' had slumped into depression.

But 'winning' was just a momentarily illusion for the second child of KarlHeinz. Even after he stole Shuu's willpower, turned him into someone who refused to wake up from his sleep, Reiji couldn't make Beatrix turned at him as Beatrix kept on her resolution to make Shuu number one, even that Shuu refused to do anything anymore. And then, Reiji realized. All he did was futile. He would never able to win his mother because Reiji was the second son. Even perhaps, his mother never 'wanted' him to begin with. Upon the realization, Reiji knew that the only way to stop himself from madness, was to kill his own mother. To kill, is love.

* * *

><p>Out from the mansion, the red crimson eyes watched them from afar. In his arms was a young boy named Edgar, unconscious in his arms as they stood by Beatrix's mansion. The mansion filled with pride and fear at the same time, coloured the place with a beautiful twilight.<p>

"Terrific, Reiji. You're really Beatrix's son." He chuckled, glanced at the boy in his arm and whispered. "For now, I shall take away your memories, young boy. Under the name 'Yuuma', you will be free to live…Until I need you again." He pulled the young boy closer to his chest, hugged the boy tenderly in his arms. "You will serve your role soon enough. For now, rest in peace, Yuuma."

He turned his body, walked into the darkness as he narrated his own story.

"And the first stage had been settled. Now, shall we rise the curtain to the next stage?" The eerie laugh filled the air as the finale before finally, silence engulfed the tragic story, brought it into the next phase under the guidance of the Vampire lord.


	3. Chapter 3 : ENVY

Cordelia was really happy. For years, her husband had been neglected her. He had never looked at her, let alone embraced her. Yet right now, he was there, next to her as he let her leaned her head into his chest, watched the triplet she just granted to live. Cordelia didn't really like kids, no she hated kids. That was the reason why she tried to 'rejected' every attempt Karl did for engraving soul into her womb. But now it was different. As long as he stayed with her, she could care less about the kids.

Nuzzling her head against Karl's chest, a happy smile never even once left Cordelia's lips. The lord himself didn't even bother with it as he was busy with his own mind. Karl had granted them with name Raito, Kanato, and Ayato for his triplet. And now, a smile appeared on his lips as his plan would be even easier with the arrival of three half-demon kids.

"Say, Cordelia.." Karl's voice brought the jade hues to meet the overwhelming crimson one. "Which one of the triplet is the stronger?" Cordelia frowned. She closed her eyes, tried to think. All of her sons were special, of course, considering they inherited both Vampire Lord and Demon King's blood in their veins. But Cordelia could feel it, faintly, that someone between the three of them had the 'strongest' presence of a perfect demonic vampire. She mentioned a name, and the name brought a cruel smile upon Karl's lips.

"Then, you understand what you need to do, am I right?" Cordelia met Karl's smirk with a naughty kiss over his cheek, claimed that she would definitely rose to the top by his side like the old times.

"Tell me that again as your son managed to be the strongest." He whispered, raising the next curtain for his grand stage play.

* * *

><p>The moon shined brightly as the young Ayato shivered by the lakeside. His body drenched wet and the soft wind that tickled his flesh felt like a little torture for his body. Again, he was punished for being 'insolent'. The young vampire bit his lips, wondered what he did wrong. His mother said that he was chosen to be the next lord yet Ayato felt he was cursed. Unlike his older brothers, Cordelia didn't even let him to go playing. All he did was studying, training to be next lord and if he failed the queen's expectation, lake would be the next destination he headed to 'cool' his head, literally by drowning in the lake.<p>

The little fist punched the ground, frustrated by everything. He wondered if his mother liked him, or not. He didn't know. To be the number one, was it really important.

A towel draped over his head and made the little vampire turned his head. As his eyes met the crimson hues, a weak smile appeared as he whispered the word 'father'.

"Even if you can't get flu, you shouldn't stay drenched like that, Ayato." Ayato puffed his cheek, looked away as he knew about it yet Cordelia didn't let him to go back to the castle before the dawn came.

"As harsh as always." Karl sighed, slowly placed himself sit next to the youngest triplet. A silent surrounded the two of them for a while before Ayato broke it with a question.

"Hm..Why did your mother cruel?" He chuckled faintly, running his palm on the towel to dry ayato's hair. "She isn't. She just—wanted to make sure that you're learning well." Ayato snapped, telling Karl that he did everything he could and all he wanted was just to play like his siblings. He asked why everything seemed unfair for him.

"Unfair..?" He smiled, brushed his thumb against a bead of water by Ayato's face. "Nothing is fair in this world, Ayato. That's how this world works." He smirked, brushed his thumb against the thin lips of his son. "And if you think it's unfair, don't whine. Instead, try to change the world as you wish." Ayato curled his lips, looked down as he wondered how to change things as he wished.

"Be stronger, Ayato." He smiled. "The strongest will survive." The word Karl crafted in his head caused the young Ayato to nod, saying that if he was strong, then he would make everyone stop telling him what to do.

"That's right. If you're strong, no one will object on what you do." A smile appeared on Karl's face as he let Ayato to dry himself. "And if you're strong, your mother will be happy as well." Ayato blinked before he shrugged, claimed that he didn't really need Cordelia to be happy as all he wanted was to do what he wished. Karl chuckled then nodded his head.

"Then, don't slack off. Bear with your training and soon, you will enjoy the fruit of your training." Karl stood up, adjusted the cloth around his neck as he smiled.

"Since you can't go home yet.. Do you want to come with me, Ayato?" Ayato tilted his head, wondered what Karl meant with it.

"Let's go to human world. I will show you something good." Ayato gasped, told Karl that Cordelia wouldn't allow him to go. Karl laughed and shook his head.

"You're with me, what can be so wrong?" He smirked then reached out his hand. "I know your mother forbids you to eat human food but I will take you to a place where you could eat something nice." Ayato held out his hand, accepted Karl's invitation as he asked what could be more delicious than blood.

"It's a traditional food, Ayato. It's called Takoyaki. I believe you will like it. Come with me." Ayato intrigued by the funny name before he nodded excitedly then followed his father out from the mansion.

* * *

><p>Kanato stood by a window, looking at the figure of Ayato and their father walked out the gate and disappeared from his view. The petit boy looked down, clutching on teddy bear in his arms. He walked to his bed, sit on it as he closed his eyes. Unlike Ayato, Kanato just an average vampire. Even he had the weakest 'power', as Cordelia used to tell him. Kanato knew, he had no value to be here.<p>

He hugged the teddy bear that his father brought him, told him that the 'teddy' would always be at his side and he had never let go of it. Then, the purple irises glanced toward a table where assorted sweets were served on it. Karl brought it for him earlier before he went to find Ayato. Even his mother never even bother with him, Kanato always found a little happiness as Karl came to visit him with human foods. At first, Kanato didn't even bother with it but soon enough as Karl told him to try one, he found himself craved for the sweets Karl brought for him. And since then, Karl had been giving him sweets, much to Cordelia anger. Cordelia saw human food as a disgrace for their race but Kanato saw it as a spark of hope. He saw sweets as a proof that Karl cared about him, and his mother would look at him even for scolding him to eat the foods. For him, it was more than enough.

A soft giggled that echoed by the hallway made kanato to rise from his bed and rushed out from his room. His mother just came back but again, she came back with a man. Kanato could act careless about it. He ran to his mother, stood by her front and greeted him with his smile, showed her the teddy that Karl brought him. Yet as usual, Cordelia shrugged it with a faint cold smile. Coldly she told him to sing a song and just talk to his 'teddy' without bothered her as the lady seduced the man. She assured her partner to ignore the pair of little eyes who waited for an attention. Kanato looked at the teddy, whispered to the brown stuffed bear faintly then slowly, his whisper turned into a soft hum, then into a song. A sad song. Yet the song collided in the air with the sweet moan of the seductress. Cordelia chuckled, told Kanato to keep on singing as his voice was clear, remind her of the beauty of Karl's voice. Kanato smiled, at least now, his mother acknowledged him. And then he kept on singing, while gazed to his teddy and drowned in his own fantasy, completely oblivious to his mother's sinful act.

* * *

><p>Facing the dim chandelier, Cordelia lied motionless on the floor. Her clothes scattered around and the residue of her intense act still lingered. The seductress felt empty. Ever since her sons grew up, her lord had stop caring about her again. Again, she got abandoned as the lord came only to meet his sons and never seeing him. She was lonely, frustrated. She hated everyone, everything that stole her lord from her side. She hated her sons, she hated Beatrix, she hated herself for not able to hate Karl no matter how cruel he could be.<p>

Cordelia closed her eyes briefly, lamented on what she should do to gain his attention again. She tried to be a 'good' wife, yet his husband didn't even care. She came to her usual behaviour as seductress, the male looked even more indifferent. She knew that Karl had been watched her. She knew that Karl awared of her affairs. Yet, she didn't understand why did he had never once care about it?

The Demon Princess knew that it was her alone who craved for the lord. The lord had never even once wanting for her, aside to fulfil his thirst. She wanted to break the chain his lord had shackled her with yet she couldn't even find it. She had no power to end it. She longed for Karl and no matter how many men she had, her loneliness never fade away.

The voice of Raito brought her sanity back. The woman opened her eyes, looked at the little man who watched her worriedly. He brought a blanket, gently draped it on her body as he asked if her mother okay. Cordelia's eyes fixed on the young vampire without any word. She stayed silent before she reached out her hand, slowly ran her long fingers against the boy's cheek. A faint smile appeared on her face which made Raito shocked at first before he smiled gently at his mother.

Why she never realized it? Perhaps, because she was focusing herself more on Ayato to the point she stayed oblivious to her other child. But now, as she watched Raito closely, she looked someone else in the little boy. KarlHeinz. The young Raito inherited Karl's face. He looked a lot like Karl, especially when he was smiling. Cordelia's eyes dropped. How much she missed Karl, how much she missed his smile and his eyes on her only. And now, she found it in her son.

Cordelia pulled Raito until the little boy fell into her arms, she hugged him, tightly. Raito surprised, widened his eyes. Cordelia had never hug anyone, not even Ayato. Raito had been neglected for years, but now the lady hugged him tight, fondly and warmly. Raito smiled as he thought that his mother really loved him. And then, he said it, the word of love for his dear mother. Cordelia pulled back from the hug, looked at Raito's face and told Raito to say it again. And Raito smiled, spelling the words 'I love you' innocently.

Cordelia smiled, feeling that she saw her own husband in Raito then slowly whispered that she loved him too then she told Raito that she'd teach him how to 'love' someone properly.

* * *

><p>Ayato ran into the house. Smile was on his face as he remembered his time with Karl in the human world. Human world didn't look that bad and Takoyaki was really delicious. Ayato was happy, especially because his father there with him, enjoying the takoyaki together.<p>

Meanwhile, Karl walked behind him. Smiled lightly as he averted his gaze toward Raito who looked in daze. His clothes was in mess and some red marks could be seen on his pale flesh. No need a brain to guess what happened. Karl chuckled, mainly to himself as he thought that Cordelia had never fail to amuse him.

"Raito." The lord called Raito, caused the vampire to jolt in shock and met Karl's gaze. He greeted the lord, still in daze.

"What happened?" Karl asked, feigned a concerned look over his face. Raito shook his head, he couldn't really tell his father what happened afterall. Karl chuckled, slowly patted the young boy's head gently.

"I see. If you have any problem, you can talk to me anytime." He said, as he turned his back and decided to go back to his mansion. Yet deep in his mind, Karl counted to ten and Raito opened his mouth, stopped Karl from going.

"Yes? Something wrong?" Raito looked troubled to put it in words so he asked Karl how to love someone.

"Hm…" Karl cupped his chin then smiled. "To give pleasure to each other?" Karl's answer gave a light smile upon Raito's lips, thinking to himself that he had 'love' his mother properly.

"But…A real love..Is different." The next word from the vampire lord caused the young Raito to frown. "To kill—is the best proof of love." He whispered with a soft smile to the young boy, caused Raito to asked his father politely to explain more.

"We're immortal, Raito. And immortality could bring boredom. Boredom feels more painful than silver. And to end the misery, to be dead is the answer." He folded his arms without discarding his gentle smile. "And of course, if you love someone, you'd want to end her misery, right?" He concluded his own explanation, patting Raito's head who was in deep thought.

"I will visit you three again later." He smiled, handed Raito a small package of his own favorite macaroons and walked away to the front gate. He stopped his step briefly, glanced to the wall, where Kanato hid with his teddy before he chuckled and walked out from the mansion and disappeared without any notice.

Kanato, hugged his teddy and smiled faintly as he nodded to himself as he could understand what his father spoke just now.

* * *

><p>Karl walked alone in his garden. Surrounded by beautiful flowers, Karl still looked even gorgeous than those. A smile was on his face as he walked toward a white rose, gently picked the rose and inhaled the nice scent.<p>

"….The second stages are set. For now, I shall let it be like this until the next phase." He whispered, mainly to himself as he kissed the white rose. Suddenly, a voice called him. Ritcher, was standing behind him, telling him that he had prepared everything for his departure. Karl chuckled and nodded his head.

"Why thank you, my brother." He smiled, slowly walked away from the garden as he crushed the white rose in his palm. "You know, Ritcher? I really love something beautiful." He opened his palm, let the white petals to fly with the wind. "Especially when I crushed the perfect beauty into pieces." He chuckled, leaving the dumbfounded Ritcher alone and headed to his carriage. His destination, the castle where the infamous white roses bloomed beautifully.

"I can't wait to stain the white beauty with my color."


	4. Chapter 4 : WRATH

Moonlight crawled over the grayish sky as Christa walked between the rose bushes. Her eyes moved right to left, seemed like searching for something before she smiled and approached a rose. She cut the rose, placed it on a basket she brought along. A smile covered her thin lips as she thought she gathered much roses for the bouquet.

Today, their mansion would have an important person came. The vampire king. Christa had never meet the lord himself but she knew him. Afterall, he was the leader of vampires. His strength, intelligent, even beauty was known as the best ever exist. The young vampire couldn't even imagine how perfect the male could be.

But even so, it wouldn't change her resolution.

She knew it for sure, that the lord had come for her. Since she was reaching the right 'age' to pick her own lord, many lords had come for her, wanting to have her as their wife. They offered everything, anything that they could do to get the white beauty into their grasps. But luxuries and fortunes weren't the main interest for Christa. She didn't need any of it as she already had everything she needed.

Her eyes shifted to the other side as someone called her name. Her brother ran to her side, looked at her dearly like usual. Christa could feel her heart thumped at the sight of her own brother. Yes, Christa had fallen in love, with her own brother, no less. It might be a curse, or perhaps a gift but the blood of incest had been passed through her veins for centuries. It wasn't a news if the young lady also fell into the curse.

The young man gently brushed against Christa's hair, asked her if she was ready. Christa looked a little disturbed, worried since she might need to reject the lord's offer. He was the king, and defying him might be a trouble. Her brother shook his head, reassured her that he'd be there with her if something happened.

A warm hug she received from his brother calmed her heart. She slowly nodded, trusted his brother for his words and she found courage to tell the lord the truth. Christa smiled, placed a gentle kiss over her brother's lips and told him that she'd be fine. And once this over, Christa would come back for her brother. The male nodded, wishing his sister a luck as the girl walked away to prepare the bouquet. A little they knew, that a pair of crimson eyes watched at them from a far with a devilish smirk that could even make the devil itself scared to death.

* * *

><p>Karlheinz was sitting by the window in a certain aristocrat castle, with Richter stood by his side without any noise. The window looked over the garden, showing off the perfect landscape of white rose garden. With a palm propped up his chin, his crimson hues gazed far away as if trying to find something behind the plants.<p>

A soft-spoken man reminded Karl that he was still in the middle of meeting. The male who was the marquess of the mansion thanked the king for his visit to their residence. Karl shifted his gaze to the vampire, smiled faintly.

"Marquess, I believe you know my reason to be here." The Marquess nodded his head, knowing that the lord also came for Christa. With that, the marquess stood up, telling a servant to call both of his children. A young man came first, followed by the girl who shared the same characteristic with the male. The Marquess introduced both of them to Karl. Of course, Karl could care less about the male as his eyes fixed on the young lady.

Christa could felt the gaze on her and it made her nervous. She casted her eyes to the side, looked at the male who stood by her side. Her brother smiled, took her hand and squeezed her pale hand gently to reassure her. Christa nodded her head, walked over the vampire king with a slow step.

The more she stepped closer, the more she could feel his overwhelming aura. She could feel the pressure and also, a sweet scent that the lord emitted. And yet, even as the lord gave her a charming smile, Christa could feel a cold chill through her spine. She handed the male the bouquet she made and she tried to brace herself and looked at the lord. She smiled, as sweet as she used to be as she thanked the lord for coming to see her. Christa took a breath, a long breath get ready to spill out her rejection for the king's proposal.

"Christa." The lord whispered her name under his breath and made Christa looked at the male, confused. "I've been gazing through the garden from here. I too, also have some roses in my garden but not this nice. Would you mind if you show me around the garden?" Christa raised her eyebrows then glanced to her father. Her father nodded her head eagerly and made Christa complied to Karl's invitation.

"Why thank you." He smiled, stood up then offered his hand to her. She reluctantly accepted the hand then the two of them walked out from the house.

Richter watched his brother left, thinking of it as a cue for him. He cleared his throat, told the marquess and his son that he had something to inform them.

As they realized, Karl was thinking to take Christa as his wife and his words were absolutes. Richter took an envelope that he kept behind his coat, handed it to the marquess. The content of the letter was simple, to hand over Christa or to live in despair. The marquess knew, it would be no use to fight the strongest vampire ever exist and of course, his son understood it very well. They knew by the time the lord took the interest on Christa, they would not have no choice but to let her go. Richter was glad, to know that it didn't need anyone to die to reach the agreement. But Richter know it well, as the brother of the king, he had a feeling that Karl thought of something even more sinister than blackmailed them.

* * *

><p>Christa walked around the garden with Karl behind her. She introduced the variety of the roses, happily talking about it. Christa didn't know that the charming king actually took an interest about roses. She thought that even they couldn't be a pair, they still could be a friend as the king was really nice and listened to her endless chats about the plants.<p>

"Christa, would you be my wife?" The voice of the king caused Christa to jolt in shock. She looked down, as she brushed her long finger against the rose petal. She rejected the lord, of course. She tried to put the right words, knowing that she wouldn't even match the glory of the king so she couldn't be at his side. The lord chuckled, nodded his head.

"It can't be helped then. I understand. Perhaps, you're right. I wish for your happiness as well, Christa." Christa took a soft sigh, didn't know that convincing the lord would be this easy. And yet, her relief expression wiped into a surprised one as the lord suddenly pulled her hand and literally threw her to the ground. Christa winced in pain. It happened too fast to the point she didn't managed to react and her shoulder hit the stone walk directly.

"It had been a while since someone rejected me. I shall be thankful for it." Karl kept smiling, yet if a stare could kill, Christa might be tortured to death by now.

"I praise you for that, Christa. Shouldn't you feel happy for it?" Christa widened her eyes. She realized the killing intent that the king emitted. She was in danger. She knew it, yet her body refused to move, shivered under the sadistic smirk of the king.

Karl smiled, folding his arms in front of his chest as he looked down on her. "Perhaps, you're right. I deserve more than you. But do you know why I craved for you…?" He chuckled. "But dear, it didn't make you deserve to reject me. But no, I'm not angry even that you refused to be mine."

Instantly, Karl appeared close to Christa's body. His right gloved hand gripped on her shoulder, tightly as if he'd break her bone like that. Christa yelped in pain, begging the lord to let her go. Karl smiled, kindly as he pushed her down to the ground and pinned her body between his legs.

"You love your brother, right? Your eyes—the eyes you gave to your brother…It reminded me of Richter's eyes." He smirked devilishly."It was beautiful.. Your eyes glimmered with hope…I wonder..How would it look like if I was in front of your eyes?" He leaned closer and whispered gently into Christa's ear. "Christa my dear… I will teach you despair." Christa knew that the king wasn't even joking. She used her free hand to punch the male yet Karl could easily capture her hand, tightly gripped on her wrists.

"I shall teach you, how fragile a trust could be." Christa screamed in pain as Karl tore off her clothes then proceeded to tear off her flesh. Her red blood looked really contrast with her pale skin and Karl swiped it clean before he closed the wound with his fangs, pierced her deeply and teased her blood to gush out even more. Christa tried to kick around, hoping it'd stop the king yet it was futile. Everytime she begged him to stop, the painful it turned to be. Tears dwelled in her eyes, slowly dropped as she knew she couldn't fight it off. Faintly, she whispered her brother's name, hoping the male would came.

And he did came. Christa saw him by the corner of her eyes. She tried to mumble his name, asked him to help her as the lord devoured her. Karl stopped his movement, glanced to the other male before he chuckled and without even bothering with it, he continued with his feast.

The male watched helplessly, seeing his beloved sister was forced to fulfill the lord's need. He looked at Christa's eyes, reddened and messed up with tears, still asking him to help her. But the male knew, he couldn't do much. He closed his eyes, slowly turned around and walked away from the scene, not even turning back.

Christa widened his eyes. His brother, abandoned her. Slowly, she stopped her resistance on the lord as she closed her eyes. She lost everything, her purity, her love, her trust. To see the one that promised her everything left her when she needed him the most. She was in pain, both mentally and physically. She just laid there, without motion.

A soft chuckle escaped Karl's lips as he licked the blood off from the corner of his lips.

"Didn't I tell you? Faith is something fragile." Christa muttered, saying that she hated the lord, with all she had. She didn't care if he'd kill her for talking that way and actually, she told him to kill her now.

"Now? My my.. I won't kill you. I want you." He chuckled, licked the bead of tears from Christa's pale skin. "Hate me, hate me all you want. Don't ever forgive me. Hatred lies deeper than anything and with this, you wouldn't even able to forget about me right?" He slowly moved away from the poor vampire lady, laughed faintly as he raked his long hair. He reached out his hand, grabbed a white rose and crushed it in his hand.

"With your dearest one turned his back on you… Now, do you have a nerve to reject me?" He smiled, slowly opened his own palm and let the lady bathed in the white petal. Christa closed her eyes then shook her head, knowing she had nowhere to go just like the white petal which slowly turned red with her blood. She had lost her color to the ruthless king.

* * *

><p>Ever since she married to Karl, everything felt like a hell. Or perhaps, even hell had some mercy. Every night, the lord would always abusing her, mercilessly, endlessly. No matter how much Christa begged him to stop, he had never heard her, forced his way on her.<p>

And then, it came to fruition. Christa was pregnant. Of course, it was another torture for Christa. To know a part of a man she hated the most was in her womb made her wanted to kill herself.

But she couldn't bring herself to. She was coward, way too coward. And when she realized it, years had passed and the baby was born in the middle of the castle. His name was Subaru. He was a nice kid, a bright one. Christa loved him as he was a part of her. But everytime she saw his eyes, the traumatic event came to surface, as if to torture her sanity. He had her eyes, which also looked like her brother's eyes, and yet that very eyes used to look at her with pity, reminded her of how his brother looked at her for the last time.

As if it wasn't enough, at the same time, the smile the boy had was almost identically to Karl, caused her to remember the face of a man who sullied her with the very same smiling mask. She hated it. Everytime she saw the boy, all the anger, hatred, everything filled her head. She'd do everything to shrug him away, pushed the 'dirty' little boy out from her sight.

Christa knew, she couldn't do this. She might crazy already, tortured by the past event and also what might wait for her from now on. She wanted to die. Thus why she kept a silver knife by her wardrobe. She knew she couldn't even scratch the almighty king, all she could do was to die than to live in misery.

* * *

><p>Subaru once again got thrown from Christa's room. He was worried since his mother screamed in her dream. He thought to wake her up and yet, when she woke up, she pushed him away until he fell from the bed. She threw everything, literally everything near her. She cursed him, labeled him as a cursed kid, a kid that brought her misfortune. Unwanted one. And of course, it hurt Subaru, more than the physical pain he got.<p>

But he knew something. Her mother was like this because of his father, who actually rarely at home. He knew it. He could hear every agony Christa shouted every time his father came home. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was afraid of his father but he needed to stop this.

And so, he waited by the gate. He knew his father would come by now and he did came. The vampire lord smiled as he saw the little vampire and Subaru could actually shivering under the smile.

"My my.. It's rare for you to be here, Subaru. Something wrong?" Karl asked, gently lowered himself then patted Subaru's head. Subaru closed his eyes, enjoying the brief warmth. He shook his head as he slapped Karl's hand away from his head. He asked that once again, his mother went berserk. Karl chuckled, straightened his body in front of the little vampire.

"And so?" Subaru shot his eyes on Karl, looked at the male with sharply. Subaru asked what was wrong between the two of them. Even Subaru was just a little kid, he could see that everything was wrong.

"Hm.. Nothing? It's my way to love someone." Subaru frowned, didn't really understand what he meant with that.

"I love Christa, Subaru. I love her." He smiled, slowly ran his finger against his long hair. "But my love isn't something kind. And your mother, isn't ready for it." He said, slowly turned his body and walked into the mansion. "If only she was obedient, it wouldn't be like this." He said, bitterly as he left the little Subaru alone.

"To kill—is love. Someday, you will come to understand that as well, Subaru."

* * *

><p>Subaru stood by the door of Christa's room. He just saw Karl walked away from the mansion, after filling the mansion with screams of pain and agony from the white rose. Subaru hugged his small body, he was scared. Even to hear his mother's scream had made him this terrified. He couldn't imagine what was happened inside the room and he knew, it wouldn't be something good.<p>

A voice calling Subaru's voice could be heard behind the door. Subaru answered, telling her that he was there. Christa told her to come in and Subaru did so. Slowly, pushed the door open and dragged his little feet inside. The room was in mess. Sweet scent of blood filled the air, collided with carnal desires in the air. And Christa was there, laying on the bed. Her clothes was badly damaged. Her body was filled with wounds, bitten marks until bruises. Every wound was filled with bloods, yet slowly, the wound closed, recovered, and disappeared.

Subaru once again looked at his mother in pity. Christa closed her eyes, told Subaru to not looking at her that way. Then, Christa told him. She was happy, really happy when she was still alive with her family, along with her beloved brother. She had never do anything wrong, she had never bother anyone. Yet why did it happened to her? Subaru shook his head, he didn't know as well. Christa slowly woke up, fixed her dress and walked down her bed. She swayed, right and left from lack of energy and she reached for her wardrobe, taking out her knife from there.

She walked back to Subaru, presented it to the little boy. Subaru frowned, glanced at the silver knife and asked why her mother gave him the most dangerous thing for vampire. Christa smiled faintly and whispered, asking Subaru to kill him before she harmed Subaru for more. She knew she would never survive, she knew she had slowly turned crazier and crazier. She wanted to finish it.

Subaru shook his head, didn't want to do it as he loved her mother. Instead, Subaru told her that he'd end her misery by killing Karl, made him unable to touch her anymore. Yet, at Subaru's words, Christa snapped. She slapped Subaru, hard on his cheek and cursed him. Told him that Subaru didn't even worth it to touch the almighty king. She yelled, told Subaru to go away from her sight if he couldn't do her only wish. Subaru could felt his eyes became heavier and blurred from tears before he ran away from the room, left the vampire lady alone.

Christa cried, fell to floor as she hugged her self. She didn't know why, but when she heard Subaru would kill Karl made her angry. She closed her eyes, to think that she wouldn't able to see the king caused her to get even more anxious. No longer understand her own self, Christa just cried, lamenting on her own pitiful life.

* * *

><p>Few days felt like forever for Christa. Now, for the first time in her life, Karl took her to his personal castle. Christa knew it wouldn't be something good and the presence of other ladies confirmed it.<p>

If human was put in KarlHeinz's dining room that night, that human might die from suffocation caused by the pressing tension from all over a place. There were just four people in the there, each of them sat far from each other.

Cordelia picked the honorable seat of the queen, right in front of the king. Her jade hues looked like she was in deep anger everytime she looked around yet her eyes turned gentler as she met the King's eyes. Meanwhile, Beatrix stayed emotionless, sat by the other side, far from Cordelia. Her blue eyes looked cold, yet Karl could tell her ragging emotion in her heart as well. Afterall, the prideful Beatrix still wanted to regain her glory.

Meanwhile, Christa looked like a timid one. She looked down, didn't even dare to look at the other consorts as she played with the hem of her own dress. She just stood, right next to Karl. The awkward silent was engulfing the room for some moments before Cordelia broke it first.

As usual, she threw her anger. Asked what did the lord mean with this. Karl stopped came to the castle ever since he taught Ayato about human foods and when she thought Karl had a change of heart and invited her to his castle, yet the lord was inviting the other worthless bitches along.

Beatrix winced before she let a soft chuckle, telling that the filthy mouth clearly determined the value of the Demon King's daughter well. Cordelia raised her eyebrows, slammed her hand on the table as she whispered with her deep, cruel voice. She whispered if Beatrix wished to die. The unusual chill that the demon princess let out caused Beatrix to jolt in shock before she managed to get a hold herself, smiled solemnly then casually stated how barbaric a brainless woman could be.

"My my.. You two get along just fine, aren't you? I shouldn't worry then." Karl cut the heated atmosphere with a soft chuckle. Cordelia exchanged another harsh gaze with Beatrix before she averted her sharp glare to Christa, who didn't even dare to look at her.

Cordelia sighed, folded her arms in front of her chest. She was wondered what was Karl thinking to take not only one, but two females at once. Cordelia seductively licked her lips, telling him that she was the only one who could keep up with the lord.

"Well.. I don't need your permission to do anything, right?" He smiled, cruelly caused the demon princess to bite her own lips before she spoke again that she'd prove him that her Ayato would definitely claim the throne.

Beatrix shook her head, calmly looked at the lord and claimed that the first son of the vampire lord wouldn't disappoint any of them. As the hierarchy stated, the first son would be the one who inherited the throne. Cordelia laughed, sarcastically remarked that it would be understandable IF the first son still alive and Shuu was practically dead to her as the oldest son refused to do anything. Beatrix gritted her teeth, claimed that Shuu would definitely realize his place soon enough and it wasn't something Cordelia should worry about.

"Hm…This is hard." Karl whispered, slowly took Christa's hand and kissed the white rose's hand gently. "Shuu is my first son." Karl whispered, caused Beatrix to smile. "But Ayato is very strong." This time, Cordelia nodded firmly as she threw a mocking smile toward Beatrix. "But…" He stroked Christa's hand, caused the pale skinned lady to tremble. "I'd still want to see Subaru to grow up into a fine man before I decide." Cordelia snapped again, she asked the lord for explanation and Karl just smiled faintly.

"It is normal for me, right? To wish for a son from the woman I love the most to inherit my glory as well?" He chuckled, pulled Christa lower and caught her by his arms, hugging her gently.

"Well well, for now, we should enjoy the feast shall we? We shouldn't really worry about the throne. I'm still alive, as you three could see." He smiled, slowly letting Christa go. "Christa, pour me some wine." Christa nodded, slowly poured the red wine onto a glass. Christa, glanced to Cordelia and Beatrix who looked like they would explode and for some reason, it brought her a pleasant feeling. Afterall, it was a rare occasion to win against the demon king's princess and the daughter of a famous aristocrat. She realized that Karl was a ruthless man, yet perhaps, it wasn't that bad in this moment. Afterall, vampire was a prideful creature and even if Christa felt like nothing but a slave, she decided to keep her pride higher than anything.

Meanwhile, Karl closed his eyes, smiled lightly as he knew the competition would be even more interesting from now on.

* * *

><p>After the dinner was over, he sent all of his wives back to their own castle as the king himself headed to the human town to continue his job. He sat in a horse carriage, headed to the city hall where he'd need to apply some documents for his judging job.<p>

He closed his eyes, along with a smile on his face as he drowned in his own mind. He knew everything was perfect. He wasn't trying to act nice around Subaru, even worse, he let the young one witnessed his own cruelty. The reason was simple, to plant the seed of violence in his heart. To witness such violence in his young age could sully his purity and he knew it. He didn't need Subaru to all over him, unlike what he did to his other sons as he needed Subaru to grow on hating him so it'd be easier to predict his move. Afterall, the one who got blinded by hatred always been so easy to predict.

"Rationality is unexpectedly weak. If you tortured them with pain, then give them pleasure in between, the rationality would slowly fall apart and betrayed their consciousness, caused them to fall victim and endeavoring for the oasis in the dessert." He chuckled, slowly shifted his gaze toward a little boy with dark hair who walked proudly in the middle his peers out from his window. His clothes clearly stated that he was a son from high-classed human.

"I will see if this one will able to endure the pain in order to embrace the pleasure. " He whispered, as he watched the prideful little boy with a soft chuckle. "Seems like you'll have your friend soon, Yuuma. Shall we have some extra casts before we aiming for the next phase?"


	5. Chapter 5 : GREED

a/n : This chapter contains a little issue of Atheism. This is only a fiction! Please, take no offense of this. If you're easily insulted by this kind of topic, you can skip this chapter ^^

* * *

><p>Earth, the planet was once a peaceful planet with humans and animals lived in harmony. Despite of their different races and areas, the countries lived in peace. And it was only until the World War erupted. No one saw this coming nor knew the reason why this happened. The only thing they knew that the world that once was a great place to live changed into the hell with no mercy. Every country tried their best to defend their territory and their supplies. In the name of justice and self-defend, the war was using the most advanced technology each countries and brutally finished off each other without even leave any option for peace, causing the worst destruction ever. But just like how it happened without an open reason, it ended without a white flag. Slowly, each army stopped to fight and marched back to their nations as if the war that happened before was just a joke between each country.<p>

But the price of the joke wasn't that light. No one laugh, instead a lot of them cried in despair. Places left in destruction, people died, even if they made it through, they hardly found any food and ended up died because of hunger. The great earth was vanished and turned into a decadent land of crime where nobody longer cared about anything except themselves. And as if to make it funnier, people with money and power lived happily on top of the citizen's broken arms. They built up their own slumbers and made the social strata for their own safety.

And Ruki could praise the God for his place. Born as a son of aristocrat was clearly a blessing. He had nice clothes, fine cuisines, even countless people willingly get stomped under his small feet. Was it his fault if he turned into a little brat who thought everything was for himself and looked down on others? Of course no one would even object on it. Afterall, he was in command.

But it was changed, disappeared easily like a fatamorgana. It was started with his father established an agreement with an uprising businessman. Everything went well, their profits were escalating quicker. But soon, it dropped, lowly. Even worse, the businessman was actually swindling Ruki's father, led the man into bankruptcy.

The little Ruki learned the harsh reality as he woke up in the morning, caused by some of his servants rumbled through his belonging. He scolded them for being insolent, yet punches and slaps were what he got. They told him that he had no more power over them with his family's downfall. Ruki had never done anything bad to them yet they hated how Ruki looked at them, as if they were thrashes. So now, they'd show him the 'hell'. Ruki got attacked here and there, seemed like the servants kept a lot of hatred for the rich brat. They told him that even his mother left him alone, running away with her lover. After robbing everything from Ruki's room and threw their hatred into punches, they left Ruki alone. Ruki stood up, trying to drag his bruised body along the disoriented hallway. There was no luxury left, only ruin from people who rummage his residence. He tried to call out his parents, yet he coughed up some blood in return. He looked around, and then he found it. A letter from his mother who apologized to leave him and a word of love. Ruki clutched on the letter, turned it into a ball before he threw it away. What was love? In the end, his mother abandoned him.

Ruki dragged his feet, trying to his father. And of course, he found him, quite easily as the older one was hanging on the tree. He was dead, leaving Ruki alone. Alone. Ruki watched as the dead body swayed with the rhythm of wind, thinking that in the end, no one had really care about him. He had lost everything in the matter of second. And now, he didn't know what he possibly do alone. With confusion filled his head, Ruki forced himself to move, walked out from the house and let his own feet led his own way. He didn't know his own destination, he would never know.

Since then, the prideful Ruki turned into a trash who lived in the dirty alley. He tried to stay low, because whenever he walked in the light, he might meet someone who knew him in the past and started to insult him and threw him with stones, violently use his small body as a sack. Ruki bit his own lips in frustration. So, it was how it felt like to get stomped. If he knew it'd be like this… No, Ruki had no time to think about it. Everything had turned this way and he had no choice but to live it through.

Ruki dragged his sore feet. He had no shoes by now and the street felt rough on his little feet. But he wasn't a spoiled boy to begin with. He didn't even whine, only a little grunt everytime he accidentally stepped on a sharp stone or even a glass shard. He was hungry, really hungry but he didn't know where to find food. When he realized it, his feet brought him back to his old house, now deserted house with planks as a sign of confiscated building. He didn't know why he kept coming back to this place no matter where he went to. It was his home. Perhaps, his little heart hoped that his mother was coming back from him. But of course, there was no one there. Ruki closed his eyes as he let himself fell by the gate of his former glory. He sobbed, tried so hard not to cry eventhough tears rolled from his cheeks. He realized someone approached him, and probably would take him somewhere he had never imagined.

* * *

><p>Karlheinz was sitting in his carriage, remembering the time when he crushed the very first person to stop believing on 'God'. It was happened some months ago. But he could recall everything as if it happened yesterday.<p>

_That day, In the middle of night, Karlheinz found himself stood in a room, furnished with luxury. He was watching his ownself in front of a mirror. For himself, he looked like his real self, the almighty long haired vampire with unmatched beauty. But the reflection on the mirror proved the otherwise. He looked like a normal businessman, with neat short hair and expensive looking suits. He looked like a gentleman, more with a trendy but still-proper glasses. It was one of his ability, shape-shifting. He could easily changed his appearance and it was how he managed to stay exist for centuries in human world._

_A soft knock on the door averted Karl's gaze to the side. A pair of aristocrat walked in elegantly with smiles, greeting the vampire lord. The male wore a tuxedo with nice fabric while the lady wore a silk dress with colourful jewelleries. Karl placed his business smile, took his seat in front of the couple._

_It didn't need anymore time to spare, they started to talk about business. Karl thought to expand his profit in the stock exchange and the couple in front of him would be his client. They were new on trades and stocking so Karl went ahead and explained everything. Karl could sense it, the faint scent of greed fleeting in the air which invited a faint smirk over Karl's lips. It was easy, way too easy for him to drag the couple into his firm. His way of speaking, his charisma caused him to capture the greedy aristocrat into his palms, to trust his asset in the hand of the poisonous serpent. And soon, the male aristocrat left his signature on the paper, signed that he agreed with the trade business with Karl._

_But it wasn't the only thing Karl tried to claim._

_As soon as the business ended, the male went to the study room to get his documents. Leaving his wife with Karl. The crimson gaze shifted to the lady, the beautiful lady with soft red lips. Her eyes never even once shifted from Karl. Occasionally, Karl would glanced to the lady, gave his charming smile on, along with his sweet pheromone that was made to lure woman into his arms. The lady blushed, bit her lips as she slowly hugged her own body. With his sweet words, he reached his hand that the lady accepted gladly and soon, the vampire lord shared a forbidden deep kiss. Karl whispered teasingly to the lady._

"_We should meet again, Milady. Privately this time… I shall offer you my best service."_

Karl closed his eyes briefly in reminiscence then glanced to the side. On his left side, sleeping woman with black hair leaned on his shoulder with a peaceful smile. A soft smile tinted his face as he gently stroked the woman's hair, gently. Everything went according to his plan, as usual. It was rather easy to get the trust from Ruki's father. It was way too easy. That man was really naïve, yet at the same time, got lured easily with profits. Such a foolish creature and it was really easy for Karl to take over all of his assets, turning the rich aristocrat into a dead man hanged on the tree. Afterall, no one would stay sane after his business bankrupt and then, his own wife ran away with the very swindler.

Ironic. Love was something fragile. The father who trusting him a lot, and the mother who could easily ditch her own son for living leisurely with another man. Who was the wrong one on this stage? Of course, Karl was no one but a serpent. And this adam and eve had fallen into the depth hell for his temptation.

"….How pitiful.." The vampire king whispered, yet his face remained cold with a sadistic smirk over his lips.

* * *

><p>Azusa could felt whole body hurts. His face was swollen, and his small body was filled with bruises. Yet, he didn't look sad at all. Instead, a smile was on his face. Again, his friends were bullying him again, punching, hitting, kicking, everything. They were violent to Azusa and yet, Azusa didn't even mind. He wanted to feel more, and more. As he had nothing else to remind him that he was alive.<p>

Yes, the pain was the only thing that made him knew he was alive. Azusa didn't know his parents. He even forgot how he ended up living in the street. All he knew, that he had nothing. But ever since he met his 'friends' who constantly hitting him mercilessly, he found a way. That pain made him happy. The scars reminded him that he was real, not dreaming. And that only, he could really continue on living.

And Karl had been took an interest on him. Karl kept his job as the high judge and he saw Azusa behind his court hall. He saw Azusa got abused violently yet he wanted more. He told them to hit him even more.

That remind him of a certain seductress who always wanted Karl to be harsh on her. And somehow, it made Karl laughed. Since then, he set his eyes on Azusa. And now, he found him again, laying as he coughed a little blood on the road as everyone passed in front of him as if he was nothing but trash. That was how low human could be. They could be oblivious to everything aside of themselves.

Karl sighed, decided to walk closer to Azusa, with a box of breads in his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Azusa looked up, then turned his face away, ignored Karl. Karl smiled, placed the box next to the boy.

"You should've fight for yourself, boy. Don't let anyone stomp on you." He said then stood up. As he walked away, Azusa's muffled voice caused Karl to chuckle. Azusa said that it was how he lived. He was happy to know that he lived. Even though that the pain must be the prove that he was alive.

"I see…" He smiled then continued to walk as he muttered to himself. "I wonder what would you do if you're dead.." He whispered, glanced to behind as the three 'friends' of Azusa ran to Azusa's side and took his bread. Karl sighed, walked to a guard nearby and pointed at the group of boys.

"Those three brats stole bread from me. Why don't you execute them? No, don't hurt the boy with black hair. Instead, heal him since he got bullied by those brats" He said, slid money into the guard's pocket before he walked back to his carriage.

"We'll see if you can survive this, pathetic little human. What would you do if I took people who made you felt alive?" He chuckled, then looked out to the window where another boy got chased by some adults. Karl knew that boy and a smile bloomed on his lips. "Well, shall we meet my little boy?"

* * *

><p>A boy ran in a hallway. He ran faster, as fast as he could. His chest felt hurt and his feet felt tired already but he kept forced himself to run. In his hand was a loaf of bread that he stole from a bakery. He kept running and finally, took a swift turn into a small alley where another boys waited for him.<p>

An older boy came over the first boy, called him Bear and asked where did he go. Bear grinned, called the older one as Luck as he showed off the bread he stole. Yet, not a congratulation he got, but a punch. Bear surprised but Luck soon enough explained everything. As they hated Aristocrat who stole, how could they stole too. Luck asked if Bear wanted to be as low as them. Bear refused, apologized for doing something bad. Luck patted Bear's head, told him to eat the bread up since they couldn't really return it as Bear might get sentenced to death if they did. Luck just told Bear to not doing it again which he agreed.

Bear grinned, started to split the bread for every boys in the alley. Even Bear just got a small bite of it, he didn't feel bad at all. Afterall, it felt great to share it with everyone than to eat it alone. More, because they treated him nicely.

Bear was found unconscious by Luck and since then, they lived together. Bear was injured and he couldn't remember anything but they treated his wounds. Even the name Bear he got from the other kids for his tall and big body. They shared everything, foods, clothes, water, even a place for sleep. Bear felt it was more than enough, but of course, no one would reject a better life.

As Luck used to say, the aristocrats were selfish, full of themselves and Bear hated them for that very reason. He wanted to crush them all but he agreed with Luck. They couldn't actually do it, not now.

Soon, they would able to have a place where strata had nothing to do with life anymore…

_Or so they thought._

Right a night after Bear stole a bread, soldiers came to their hideouts, killed everyone in their ways. Luck took Bear to run away with him. Bear felt guilty, thought it was because he stole bread. But it wasn't. Luck said it was because they were rebelled. Luck was a member of rebel gang. Luck apologized for dragged Bear into the mess. But Bear refused, he didn't need the apology as he wanted to fight with Luck. The older man smiled, told Bear to grow up and see the world where strata meant nothing. He wanted Bear to continue on living and survived. He told Bear to run away but before Bear could say anything, Luck pushed Bear away. Bear was about to snap at Luck just to realize that a bullet got Luck. If Luck didn't push him, Bear would be dead.

Bear could feel anger built up in his head, yet Luck used his last breath to give a sign for him to run. Bear knew he should run. He turned around, only to see a gun by his head. He stiffened, slowly closed his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, a male walked in the mess. He stepped on corpses as if it was nothing then he looked at Bear who fell on the ground.

"You didn't hurt him, right? Good.." The man who got called as 'Sir Judge' by the soldiers smiled faintly.

"We meet again, Yuuma." He whispered then commanded a soldier to carry Bear to the orphanage. He glanced to the dead Luck and smiled. "Thanks for raising up Yuuma, nicely.. I'll give you a proper burial." He chuckled, calmly stepped on Luck's dead body before he walked away, leaving the blazing hideout as if it was nothing.

"Ah yes, while we're on it.." He turned around, looked at the commander. "There is a guilty verdict on the rebellious leader who lived in the sewer too. He executed to death so please clean the sewers don't know how many rats prepared for rebels after we took off their leaders. Ah yeah. But leave the pretty rats alone. We know how many people love beautiful pets." With that he turned around, glanced at the water which reflected his real vampire form.

"And I'd love to have a pet as well.."

* * *

><p>No one would want to live in the manhole, but Kou had no choice. With no parent, with no relative, he lived under one of manhole with some of other poor people. Everyone in the manhole treated Kou nicely, shared their foods with the little blond boy. But Kou wished more than that.<p>

From the entrance to his 'residence', he could see the blue sky above. He wanted to reach it, yet he couldn't. He just could see it from a far, just like today. The sky looked beautiful, vast, and bright. Really bright to the point it hurt his eyes. But Kou didn't mind, he could stare to the sky as long as he lived, yes. As long as he lived.

But soon enough, his small happiness got snatched away. Everything turned into a wrong direction as the armies took out every resident of the sewers and treated them as rebels. Kou almost got killed as well. But a soldier took a closer look to him and decided to sell him to the orphanage.

Kou was happy. He could live on the upper world, looking up to the sky closer. He got a proper meals, even clothes. Everything seemed perfect. _But there is no perfection in human._ Soon he realized that the orphanage was actually a cover for a brothel. And Kou, was treated nicely thanks to his 'pretty' face. Of course, that meant he would get rented.

And his very first customer was a man, a nasty man. He was a high class aristocrat yet his mind was even lower than any animals. He molested Kou, abused him because he 'bought' Kou with his money. It was disgusting. Kou tried to fight back, yet he would get violence as a present for his 'naughty' act. He couldn't do anything, but to let everything flow. By then, Kou thought to himself. He would give up everything, even his own live as long as he could reach the sky. Everyone around him was even lower than trash, and he couldn't trust anyone.

But he had no choice. No matter how much he hated it, he once again found himself by the bed room. A man walked in, pushing in a line of foods into Kou's room. Kou didn't know who was he but he decided to let him be as he didn't care anymore.

"Why don't you eat?" Kou ignored him, turned his face away. The male sighed, shaking his head. "Don't be like this… Your faithful master wanted you to stay pretty." Kou gritted his teeth, said he didn't want to be pretty. He wanted to scar himself, or even gouge his own eye to make himself disgusting.

"Oh, don't do that. If you do that-" Too late. Kou already determined as he gouged his own eye, with a painful scream that more like he was throwing away his frustration of being used as doll. The male looked at Kou, a smile on his face eventhough the scene was bloody and quite disturbing.

"My my.. What a trouble." The male walked out, shaking his head. "Guard, get a medicine and clean up the boy. His master will come soon." The male said, walked out from the room and left Kou alone. The male walked back to the front, met Kou's master.

"Ah, you came, Sir. Me? Ah, I'm just looking around. As a high judge, I should keep this place clean, right?" The male said with a chuckle, caused the aristocrat to laugh with him. "Ah yes, your favourite doll looked even prettier, you know?" He whispered. "I knew you always love one eyed doll." He patted the aristocrat's shoulder before he walked out from the building. He sighed, took off his glove that he used to poke the aristocrat and threw it away with a disgust on his face.

"Well well, humans are twisted." He sighed, looked at the side where a male waited by his carriage. "Don't you think so, my brother?" Richter shook his head, he asked why did Karl backed up the orphanage which secretly a brothel. The vampire lord in disguise laughed softly. "Why? Of course because it's interesting? You know, it's easier to educate boys in school right?" He said with a soft smile.

"Though, I prefer to educate them by myself." He looked up to the sky and whispered. "Soon…" He chuckled, stepped into his carriage. "Let's go, Richter. My dear wife is waiting. Human can be more attached than demon so I should meet her. I also still have some use on her." Karl closed his eyes, rested himself in the carriage comfortably.

* * *

><p>Kou walked alone. He was used to have one eye no but who could expect that the aristocrat actually loved him more like this. Kou hugged himself, disgusted by adults around him. He walked back to the dull orphanage. There, he saw some boys fighting, or rather one boy against many. How stupid, Kou thought. He thought that the result would be crystal clear. But much to his surprise, the boy could actually took all of his enemies alone.<p>

It was what they got for mocking Luck, that what was the boy shouted. Kou just watched from afar until the boy noticed him. Kou looked away, but the boy just grinned at him. The boy walked closer to Kou, introduced himself as Bear. Kou frowned. It was a strange name and Bear laughed. He knew it was a strange name yet he liked it because his friends gave it to him. Bear's face clouded with sadness as he mentioned friends. Bear started to rant about his friends, and how unfair everything was.

Kou could actually care less about it but for some reason, he could relate to Bear's feeling. All Bear wanted was to live with his friends even in the dirty slum and Kou, he wanted to live peacefully as long as he could see the sky. Yet, everything would never be real anymore. They had lose everything. For the first time in his life, Kou let someone close to him and soon, he and Bear became a good friend.

When Kou didn't get called to the brothel and Bear had rest from his forced labour, he and Bear would play together, or maybe just talked. Kou liked how blunt Bear could be and he liked Bear's honesty, something he couldn't find in adults around him. He liked to spend his time with Bear, even only to sit side by side as gazed to the sky.

One day, when Kou and Bear enjoyed their stargazing through the window, they saw someone got bullied. Bear hated how they disturbed them so they chased them away, saving the bullied boy. The boy named Azusa. He didn't want to be saved, he said and Bear said he didn't want to save Azusa either. But since then, Azusa joined their groups. They often hanged out together. Eventhough Bear got pissed off by Azusa a lot, Bear didn't hate him. Instead, he pitied Azusa for being so _stupid_, according to him. So, he let Azusa to follow him around even it was annoying.

They started to go anywhere together. Kou who loved to stare at the sky wanted to see it from a higher room in the orphanage. Then, Azusa told Bear about what he heard. He heard from a worker in the orphanage about a certain aristocrat boy who lived in the upper room where they could see a good sky. The boy named Ruki who always all alone in his room. He was alone, because he was ex-young master, and everyone hated him. Bear said he hated aristocrat but Ruki wasn't an aristocrat anymore. Kou didn't care about anything and he just hated it how Ruki could see the sky easily.

So the three boys decided to walk over to Ruki at the dinning room after labour works, told him to let them see his room. Ruki frowned, confused as suddenly people talked to him. Actually, he didn't even think anyone would talk to him and he surprised. It had been a while since someone talked to him. But Ruki maintained his composure and asked what they meant.

Bear spoke everything, much to Ruki's confusion. He had no room like that, of course. He lived in the basement like others. To make them believe, Ruki let them to his room, which indeed located close to their rooms. Bear, Kou and Azusa exchanged look, before Bear hit Azusa's head for giving a wrong information.

Ruki sighed, thinking how childish they could be and asked why they needed to see through a higher window. Bear said to see the sky and Ruki could actually understand it. He too, wanted to be like a bird and flew in the wind freely.

And that thought was what brought them even closer. Ever since that day, now they were four, together and often talks and rants together. They started to feel closer, as brothers who understand each other' pain and suffering. And then, they swore that someday, they'd leave the orphanage together, and lived freely like the bird on the sky.

* * *

><p>But life wasn't that nice.<p>

As the four friends grew even tired with every hard labours the orphanage gave them, Ruki planned a break out for them. Azusa was a little hesitating but he decided to follow his 'brothers' until the end. They managed to break free from the orphanage, freed themselves from the cruel shackled of people who worked them out in something a little boy couldn't do.

But just like bird who got shot by hunters, their small bodies felt the hot bullet went through their flesh. It was just a few steps before they reached the complete freedom yet the orphanage caught them rather easily.

Ruki, as the mastermind, got a harsher punishment. He got branded, with a sign of livestock on his back. A big scar on his back that reminded him he could never escape the orphanage. Then, he got thrown into the jail, along with Bear, Kou and Azusa.

Ruki apologized, it was his fault for not making a good escape plan. He felt really guilty to his friends for not able to take them to the freedom. Bear shrugged Ruki's apology, told him it wasn't Ruki's fault. Kou added that it was their fault, for dreaming something impossible. Ruki gritted his teeth, muttered where was God. Why did God abandoned him. Where was the salvation. Ruki lamented on his life, trying hard to swallow down all of his frustration as he knew Kou was right. They were dreaming for something impossible.

"Something impossible?" A voice echoed in the jail. Suddenly, Karl stood inside their cell. Ruki gasped, he knew the man with beautiful face and long hair in front of him wasn't a human.

Innocently, Ruki asked if he was God. Karl laughed, shook his head.

"Do you think God is exist?"

Ruki gritted his teeth, shook his head and said that God had forsaken them.

"Maybe so.. Or maybe he didn't exist." He chuckled softly. Bear asked who was him and Karl just smiled gently.

"My name is KarlHeinz, I'm the Vampire lord." He introduced himself. Kou could actually laughed it off sarcastically like he used to be but seeing Karl, his overwhelming aura and his pressing power, he knew that Karl was real. Azusa mumbled what he wanted from them. Karl smiled, gently.

"I offer you a freedom you wanted to have. I will free you from this place, free you from everything that bind you to this dreadful life." Bear snorted, asked if it meant that Karl would kill them. Karl shook his head, keeping his smile.

"No, of course not. But perhaps—you'll be dead..as human." Karl smiled, reached out his hands in front of the kids. "Be my kin, sons. Come to me and I will grant you everything you wanted. I promise you, that you will have everything you want. In return… Throw everything away, live as my sons and do as your father wish. It's easy, right?" Kou frowned and Ruki voiced his confusion.

"Why would I want the four of you as my sons, you asked?" Karl smiled, slowly patted each one of the boys gently. "Because the world forsaken you. Because it was unfair for you. Yet, you are all strong.. And I believe you deserve more than this." Karl smiled. "Don't you want revenge for the world?"

Revenge, it sounded great for the boys. Revenge for the world, the government, the stupid aristocrats, everything.

"Come, my sons. I shall give you a salvation where God will never able to grant to you." Karl smiled as the boys stood up and walked closer to him. "From now, your names are Mukami(No God). A fitting name for you all who got abandoned by so-called-God, right?" He chuckled, embraced the boys as they walked to the dark path he prepared for them. "I will give you everything you wanted… Don't worry, my sons."

* * *

><p>Azusa looked around his new room in a big mansion that Karl prepared for Mukami. From now on, he would be Mukami Azusa, the youngest son of the KarlHeinz. Azusa touched his own chest, for some reason, it felt weird to be vampire. The ceremony to be a vampire was painful, yet it felt like it took all of his worries.<p>

But still, he wanted something more than this.

"Azusa, you're still awake?" Karl stood by the door. Azusa looked down timidly, greeted his now adopted father.

"Is something wrong?" Azusa nodded his head. He told Karl about his live, about how he wanted to feel pain to be alive.

"To feel pain..Hmm…You're right, to kill—is love." He smiled, took a knife on his pocket. "This is silver knife, the only thing that will make you in deep pain, Azusa. To be in deep pain as vampire is much more painful than to be a human, you know? Because vampire will regenerate faster than human. But be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled, placed it on Azusa's hand. "Polish this into a great one… Someday, you will have someone who would give a pain that you craved for." Karl smiled, patted Azusa's head.

"Go sleep now. You need it."

Azusa nodded as Karl left him alone in the room. He looked at the first gift from his adopted father. For a weird reason, he felt happy to get that from Karl. He didn't think his life was bad, he liked it harsh afterall. For now, he wanted to live the life to the fullest, even if he needed hurt himself for now. More, since Karl just told him that he would healed faster than average human. That thought only brought a smile on Azusa' lips.

* * *

><p>"This is bad…How could you do this to yourself, dear?" Mukami Kou sighed as Karl visited his room and looked into his damaged eye. Karl smiled, faintly with a soft ruffle on Kou's head as Kou stated he didn't want to see anyone but Karl and his brothers so he didn't need anything.<p>

"No.. It can't be like that." Karl covered Kou's eyes and Kou could felt something attached on his empty eye socket. When he realized it, he could see with both of his eyes. Kou gritted his teeth, told Karl he didn't need it.

"This isn't a normal eye, Kou. You said—you can't trust anyone yes?" Karl smiled, gently as he tapped the new eye. "This will help you to read one's mind. With this, no one could lie to you, right?" Kou blinked several times, thought it might be nice to have that eye, to see that no one would betray him again.

"Yes, make use of that eye, Kou. But dear…" He stroked Kou's shoulder with a solemn expression. "You can't let this eye control you. There is more you could see even without using this eye." Kou frowned, didn't understand what he meant.

"You will understand later." He smiled then ruffled Kou's hair gently. "Good night, son." He said, took his leave as Kou glanced to the window. Now, even the sky looked clearer and better than before.

* * *

><p>Bear paced in his room, he couldn't sleep. Not when he had nothing to do.<p>

"Something wrong?" Bear turned his head, found Karl by the door. He complained that he wanted to do something but he didn't know what. Karl cupped his chin then pointed out the window.

"There is a empty lot behind this mansion. Why don't you do something there?" Bear' eyes glinted, he asked if he could plants something there. Karl nodded. "Of course. You can do anything you want with it." Karl smiled, folding his arms before he whispered.

"Ah, one thing.." He fished something from his pocket, slowly placed it into Bear's mouth. "Your name is Yuuma now, not Bear." Bear nodded his head, now his name was Mukami Yuuma. A name that his adoptive father granted to him. Yuuma could feel the sweetness spread in his mouth.

"Ah.. That's sugar cubes. Do you like it?" Karl asked with a smile. "I will give you more later. For now, go and get some rest." He smiled, turned around. "Good night, Yuuma." He said, followed by a nod and a cheerful grin from a 'bear' who finally got his freedom.

* * *

><p>Mukami Ruki sit in front of Karl. As a former young master, Ruki had every manner to speak with his adoptive father. Karl knew Ruki was the best among all candidates.<p>

"Ruki, starting from now on, I will tutor you privately." Ruki frowned, asked what was that tutoring for.

"For everything, Ruki. Everything. I will have you learn everything." Karl smiled gently, slowly propped up his chin. "Why you? Because I believe you can excel on it, Ruki. I trusted you." Karl hear the word 'trust', caused a funny feeling to Ruki' chest. He didn't know what Karl wanted to achieve but he knew he owed a lot to Karl and he would do everything for him. Afterall, Karl was his salvation.

"I'm glad you're understand, Ruki." He stood up, slowly hugging Ruki into his arms. "You will be a great man. And soon, all of you, my sons, would be successors for my plan." He smiled faintly as he continued to whisper. "You don't need to know the plan for now. Just grow up into a fine vampire and I will be proud of you all."

* * *

><p>Karl walked out from Mukami Mansion after making sure everything was according to the boys' wish. He met Richter by the front gate, who once again, looked like he wanted to question his older brother.<p>

"If you want to know why did I do this—Because it is necessary, Richter. You will know why." He smiled, slowly closed his eyes. "I will let Mukami grew into fine men. I will lead them all by myself because they would be my serpents." He chuckled as he glanced to his younger brother. "If you don't want anyone to control you, be powerful and write your own story, isn't that right, Richter?" Karl chuckled, started to walk with Richter followed behind.

"Ah yes, just to make you sure—I know what you did with my wife." He chuckled. "But go on, I don't mind. Afterall, my dear demon princess would always coming back to me." Richter looked away. He knew Karl knew everything yet he didn't understand what was in the Lord' mind. But Richter decided to keep silent, instead, telling Karl that Beatrix frantically searched for him. Karl laughed, nodded his head.

"I always love aristocrats, whether its human—or vampires. They are amusing." He chuckled as his eyes looked up to the sky. "Don't worry, I will meet her—for the last time." He chuckled, mysteriously before he disappeared without a trace, leaving Richter who felt another bad omen, or perhaps, Karl had never speak anything but despair. Richter looked down, he knew he couldn't overpowered Karl but he wished that someday he could escape from his own brother' cruel grip. Just like how the bird who drifted higher in the sky.


End file.
